


Examination Techniques

by Axelex12



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin Is 42, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is 22, British!Abby Griffin, Creampie, Doctor Abby Griffin, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, MILFs, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bellamy runs into his former MILF pediatrician Dr Griffin.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 14





	Examination Techniques

"Dr. Griffin?"  
Bellamy asked, a little dumbfounded as he noticed his former pediatrician in line in front of him at Starbucks. He had recognized her immediately, even from behind, having fantasized about her ever since he had hit puberty. Her body combined with a slight British accent she had kept after moving to the United States as a teenager, had been a duo which the teenage Bellamy couldn't handle. Over a span of a few years, it had become increasingly difficult for Bellamy to conceal his erection, which consistently popped up during appointments with her.

Dr. Abigail Griffin was tall and slender, with a beautiful face and wavy brown hair. It was clear that she worked out, judging by her toned muscles and her firm butt, which Bellamy had always admired through her pants, or the occasional tight skirt she wore. Now here he was, admiring it again from behind. It looked better than ever.

At the sound of her name, Abby Griffin turned around with a look of curiosity on her face, noticing the tall, broad-shouldered young man behind her. She watched his eye darting up from her ass and was annoyed at first, before realizing that she knew him from somewhere. She was sure that he had been one of her patients but she couldn't piece a name together with his face. Bellamy noticed her confusion and helped her out. "It's me, Bellamy Blake."

As soon as he had said his name, Dr. Griffin remembered and her face lit up.

"Bellamy! My god, you've really grown up since I last saw you!"

She remembered a scrawny, pale kid with acne. The man standing before her bore no resemblance whatsoever to the young boy she had once treated. She noticed his muscles underneath his t-shirt and to her surprise felt a slight tingle between her legs. "God, Abby, are you really that depraved?", she scolded herself.

Bellamy did his best to keep in shape. He had started going to the gym regularly during his freshman year of college, and now, 3 years later, his hard work clearly showed. He was pleased to see Dr. Griffin impressed by his body and felt a shiver run up his spine when he noticed that her voice hadn't changed at all. Without trying to be, she was the sexiest woman on the planet for him.

"Gosh, how long has it been?" Dr. Griffin continued as they slowly moved along in the line.

"I'm in my senior year of college, so about 6 years I'd say?" Bellamy smiled but in his head distinctly remembered switching doctors when he was 16. There had been... let's just say an incident, which left him too embarrassed to go back to see her again.

Now that she was standing in front of him, his memories of her came rushing back over him like a wave. Dr. Griffin bending over, her ass clearly outlined in her pants, her intoxicating smell when she was close to him to examine his throat. Her cleavage when she leaned toward him in one of her blouses or a tight dress. Her hair still looked as silky as it had back then, although it was slightly longer than it had been, flowing around her face and onto her shoulders in soft waves. Bellamy guessed her to be in her early 40s now, but she looked as beautiful as ever to him. Dr. Griffin really hadn't changed, he realized with wonder. Bellamy was drawn in by her dark green eyes as all this went through his mind. He realized that she was waiting for him to say something as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit," he told her honestly, a bit embarrassed by his daydreaming. He hoped he hadn't checked her out accidentally just now.

Dr. Griffin made a dismissive hand motion but laughed and there was a twinkle in her eye. "Look at you and your charm. You've definitely evolved from that awkward teen!"

Bellamy had to smile. He decided to flirt a little. "I have indeed learned a lot... in all areas," he playfully replied with a wink.

Dr. Griffin had an amused look on her face as she raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I distinctly remember a young sweet boy whose, how shall I put this... raging hormones eventually won over."

Bellamy blushed and tried to cover his embarrassment. "Ah... you know, puberty hit me hard. Lucky for me, I also moved on from that."

Dr. Griffin laughed again, reaching out to lightly touch his arm. "Nothing to be ashamed of, it's completely normal for teenagers. If you only knew how many peni..."

"What can I get you, Ma'am?" the barista interrupted from behind Dr. Griffin, visibly annoyed.

Dr. Griffin quickly turned her head around, the smell of her hair hitting Bellamy at full force. He was back to ogling her backside while she ordered and noticed the slightest pressure in his jeans. "Apparently I haven't moved on from this," he thought to himself as his eyes travelled down Dr. Griffin's legs. What he would give to have those legs wrapped around him. A cough from the barista brought Bellamy back to reality. Dr. Griffin had already stepped aside to wait for her drink. Bellamy quickly ordered a Latte and joined her.

"You were saying?" he asked with a grin.

"What? Oh... never mind, the point is, I've seen a lot of things." She grinned back. "So tell me more about you. How's college been treating you?"

"It's been all right, I guess. I'm actually doing pre-med if you can believe it!"

"Oh that sounds great! The job has its ups and downs but I guess every job does. I hope you get a spot in med school!" she said as her eyes lit up. "What about a girlfriend? I bet you have one, looking at you." She winked again, not necessarily flirting, but definitely teasing Bellamy.

He was nevertheless surprised at her question but went ahead and answered, with a wink. "Like I said, I learned a lot. Most of it in college. Nothing steady, though."

He noticed that he felt completely comfortable around Dr. Griffin. Not that that should come as a surprise to him, he had always felt that way. She was warm, relaxed, but also confident. She knew what she wanted and in addition had a great sense of humor. And she was beautiful and hot. She was the perfect woman in Bellamy's eyes.

"I see," she replied, her eyebrow slightly raised. "From what I can tell, that's how your generation does it. No strings attached sex. I guess it has it's benefits."

Bellamy blushed slightly at her sudden forwardness.

"Uhhh... I guess. Although I wouldn't be opposed to a relationship if the right woman came along."

Dr. Griffin looked at him curiously. "Woman, huh? Not really into girls your age, or what?" Her tone was playful and he knew she was only teasing him, but she, willingly or unwillingly, had hit the nail on the head.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bellamy teased back, eliciting a short outburst of laughter from her.

"My god, you really have changed! But I've got to tell you, I like this version of you a lot better than the teenage one." She smiled again. Bellamy loved her smile.

"How are you doing?" Bellamy asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good I'd say! I'm enjoying my life since my separation... wait you probably don't know about that."

"My mom told me when it happened. You know, it's a small town."

Her face got more serious. "I keep forgetting how fast news spread in this town. Yes. Well. We had our ups and downs. But neither of us wants to go through with the divorce, for multiple reasons, and so I think my status for the coming years will just be "separated.""

Abby looked up at Bellamy and read his next question from his mind, although he probably wouldn't have had the courage to ask. "And if I have a boyfriend at the moment is none of your business." She smirked.

Bellamy put him arms up defensively. "I wasn't gonna ask that at all! Although you kinda asked me the same thing."

"There have to be some benefits to getting old. Being able to pry is one of them," she replied while patting him on the shoulder.

Bellamy was just about to retort, when the barista yelled out their names and set their drinks down on the counter.

"Listen, Bellamy, I have to run, I have an appointment. It was really nice catching up with you, I always love to see what my patients are up to once they are adults! How long will you be in town for?"

"Until next week, after that I'm back to studying. It was nice seeing you too, Dr. Griffin," Bellamy replied, his eyes on her backside as she walked away.

As Abigail got in her car and drove off, her mind kept going back to Bellamy. His charming personality and body (god, his body) had awakened something deep within her.

Truth be told she hadn't had sex in a while. Definitely not with a 22 year-old.

"Stop it, goddamnit, he's half your age." she said to herself out loud. Yet, she couldn't quite push the thoughts out of her head.

After Dr. Griffin had left, Bellamy grabbed his drink and headed home. During the 20-minute walk he pondered what to do. It had seemed like she was flirting with him. Was he only imagining things? Surely she wouldn't be interested in him in a romantic/sexual way. He did notice her checking him out though. And the question about whether or not he had a girlfriend? Bellamy felt conflicted as he reached his house.

When he got home, he found his mom standing in the kitchen. She knew a lot about the people in this town, she might be able to help. Bellamy told her about meeting Dr. Griffin at Starbucks and after prying a little bit about her schedule, Bellamy got the information he wanted. Apparently she stayed late on Friday's to catch up on paperwork. That was his chance.

He spent the rest of the day lounging around the house and during the next two days anxiously awaited Friday evening as he helped his dad repair their garden fence, among other things.

Then, finally, Friday came. Bellamy arrived at Dr. Griffin's practice shortly before closing. The receptionist wasn't the same one as 6 years ago, but Bellamy hadn't really expected that to be the case. She eyed him suspiciously. "Sir, this is a pediatricians office. We're about to close."  
Bellamy blushed as he realized that it wasn't really normal at all for him to visit Dr. Griffin at her practice. "Umm, I'm a former patient of Dr. Griffin's. I ran into her at Starbucks yesterday and thought I could further catch up with her. You know, it sounds stupid now that I say it out loud."

The receptionist eyed him again. "I'm gonna have to ask her. Wait just a moment." She then disappeared behind a door.

Bellamy was nervous now. What was he thinking just showing up at her work? It's not like they really knew each other. "You giant, fucking creep," he scolded himself.

About a minute later, the door to the waiting room opened and Dr. Griffin stuck her head out. She had her hair pulled up with a pronged hair clip now. "Bellamy? What are you doing here?" The surprise in her voice was evident.

"Hi, Dr. Griffin, I'm sorry for disrupting your evening and barging in like this... I wanted to ask you something." Bellamy hoped she wouldn't make him leave. He didn't yet have anything to ask her but he'd figure it out.

To his relief, Dr. Griffin nodded after a few moments and motioned for Bellamy to follow her. "Come on through to the back. Tiffany, you can go home," she called out over her shoulder. The receptionist thanked her and quickly started packing up her things.

Bellamy followed Dr. Griffin to her office, yet again keeping his eyes on her backside. He remembered many details in her office, like the toy car on the ground or the jar of gummy bears she always gave as rewards on her desk. The examination table on the long wall next to her desk was also still there, though now it was red instead of blue.

"Have a seat, Bellamy" Dr. Griffin said as she sat down in her chair and motioned for him to sit down at the other side of her desk.

Bellamy dropped into the chair. It felt weird to be in this position again, her sitting in front of him. It brought back memories he wanted to suppress. From times when he couldn't control his erections, when a tap of her finger could have made him cum. He tried to distract himself and a plan started to form in his head.

"First of all, it's nice of you to stop by," Dr. Griffin said with a smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting too much, my mom told me that you stay late on Fridays," Bellamy replied ruefully, but he felt much more confident now that he had a plan.

"Ah, don't worry about it, although I do wonder why you would want to talk to an old lady like me on a Friday night," she said with a wink, fully knowing that she wasn't that old and that she looked damn good for her age.

Bellamy continued with a smile but didn't take the bait about complimenting her. "To be honest, I wanted to talk to you about my education..." He paused.

"Go on...?"

"Well, as of right now we're basically exclusively learning the basics about medicine. Meaning biology and chemistry and all that... I know that it's part of becoming a doctor but I'm sure you agree that it's super boring... I can't even do a basic examination correctly."

Dr. Griffin had both elbows on her desk and now slightly leant towards him, her blouse creasing to reveal a good amount of cleavage and Bellamy tried very hard not to let his eyes linger.

"I see. And that involves me how?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Since I ran into you today by chance, I thought I'd ask you for some advice. Maybe you could even show me a few examination techniques."

"Examination techniques." Dr. Griffin didn't move a muscle.

"I thought maybe listening to the heart and lungs, feeling for lymph nodes, that kind of thing," Bellamy asked hopefully, slightly unsure of himself after her lack of reaction.

Finally she grinned. "So you want to play doctor?"

Bellamy blushed lightly and didn't know what to answer.

To his relief she continued. "I'm just kidding, don't get so nervous. Alright, I have some time, I could show you a few things," Dr. Griffin said, getting up and smoothing her lab coat. "What are you waiting for? Get up on the table, I'll demonstrate on you."

Bellamy quickly moved over to her, brushing past her body and inhaling her scent as their arms touched. The contact had been intentional and it had seemingly worked, he thought to himself, as he watched Dr. Griffin stay in place for a few moments.

Abby collected her thoughts as she was now looking at the young stud sitting in front of her, his muscles visible through his t-shirt. She had noticed how close he had been when he passed her. He smelled damn good. Again, a tingle passed through her body.

"Is this examination really a good idea?," Abby thought to herself before dismissing the thought. Bellamy was a former patient, she would never actually consider it... right?

"I could start by having you listen to your own heart," she finally suggested and grabbed the stethoscope from around her neck.

Bellamy nodded and deliberately pulled his shirt slowly over his head to reveal his abs. He thought he saw Dr. Griffin stare for a moment but then she was back to looking him in the eyes. She handed Bellamy her stethoscope and proceeded to place the chestpiece on different parts of his chest, describing each time what sounds he should be able to hear and what caused them.

Bellamy's skin felt electrified everywhere she touched him and listening to her voice with her slight British accent naturally didn't help his attraction. Slowly but surely his dick was growing. Thankfully he had some degree of self control at this point in his life and wasn't about to jizz in his pants.

However, it was possibly the growing bulge in his pants which caused Bellamy to ask the next question. "What about palpation? Like of the stomach?"

Dr. Griffin raised an eyebrow as she draped the stethoscope back around her neck. Again the little voice in her head warned her of what she was about to do, but again she decided to ignore it. She was having fun, and she enjoyed the sensation looking at Bellamy's body caused in her.

"Sure, lie down if you would."

Bellamy complied readily and closed his eyes for a moment to gather up more courage. Again Dr. Griffin started the examination and explained what she was doing, as she moved her hands around his stomach. Bellamy's dick was getting harder with every push, starting to strain against his jeans. He was sure that he saw Dr. Griffin bite her lip a few times as she ran her hands over his toned abs. She seemed to spend some extra time feeling his lower stomach below his belly button and eventually, Bellamy couldn't stand her teasing motions anymore.

He quickly reached down and held her hand in place right above his belt buckle. Dr. Griffin was surprised as she looked over to him.

"Did something hurt?" she asked sincerely.

"Not exactly...umm, I was wondering how low the palpations go?" He still didn't release her hand.

"Technically as far as I am now or a little lower depending on the person."

Dr. Griffin was still looking at Bellamy, who watched her eyes widen in surprise as he grabbed her hand a little tighter and slowly guided it underneath his belt and jeans until her fingers reached the tops of his pubic hair.

"Definitely not that low," she said with a smile before she slowly, but deliberately pulled her hand out of his pants.

"Sorry," Bellamy replied with a grin that indicated he wasn't sorry at all.

Dr. Griffin put one hand next to his head and slightly leaned over Bellamy now, her other hand on her hip. "What else did you want to learn?"

"Truth be told, while I have really enjoyed you examining me, I think I would learn this much better if I could practice on you," he smiled coyly, surprised at how close she had positioned herself.

"I bet you'd love that wouldn't you."

Bellamy saw the smile playing around Dr. Griffin's mouth and eyes and decided to make another move.

"Okay, so take the lung as an example," he said as he reached his arm around her body, his hand hovering above her back. He was sure that Dr. Griffin was turned on at least a bit, which gave him the courage to keep going.

"I wouldn't know whether to put the stethoscope here-" Bellamy let his fingers rest on a spot between Dr. Griffin's shoulder blades. "-here-" he moved on to her neck, feeling goosebumps raising on her skin, "-or here-" Bellamy whispered and drew his hand down her spine to the small of her back, feeling the silk of her blouse underneath his fingers.

He watched Dr. Griffin bite her lip again and then suddenly pulled her toward him, which caused her to lose her balance and half land on top of him on the examination table. She steadied herself and was now on all fours above Bellamy.

"There's definitely no lung down there, even you should know that," she commented, cursing herself for breathing heavier. Where had her "I won't sleep with a former patient hand my age" attitude gone, she wondered?

Bellamy grinned, happy that she didn't try to move away.

"You're right of course. Although, I do recall there being another spot to listen to the lung."

Dr. Griffin's eyes went darker and Bellamy thought he saw her eyelids flutter. She knew where his hand would touch her next, even without seeing it travel around to her front.

"Isn't it..." Bellamy waited before touching her. "Right here?"

With that he pressed his fingers underneath her left breast, his knuckles lightly caressing her. Abby's eyes closed momentarily before remaking eye contact, her eyes mirroring his desire. "Wrong side," she whispered.

"Oh? See, I knew this would be helpful", Bellamy replied in a deep voice before moving his hand to her right breast. He made it a point to brush across her nipple before settling his fingers just below the underwire of her bra.

"Here?", he asked teasingly as he felt her shudder underneath his touch.

"Yes," Dr. Griffin lightly moaned, biting her bottom lip as she tightened her grip on the exam table.

She knew that her underwear was soaked at this point. She also knew that she was losing control, which she wasn't sure was what she wanted to do. She was physically attracted to Bellamy beyond compare, but never once in her career had she considered sleeping with a former patient. It could completely ruin her reputation if this got out.  
"God, I should stop," she whispered into Bellamy's ear, her head now bent down lower towards his, as he continually squeezed below her breast, while caressing her back with his other hand.

Bellamy didn't say anything as he moved his hand fully over her breast, catching her nipple between two fingers. At the same time he moved his other hand further down Dr. Griffin's back towards her ass and slowly pulled her body downwards until her ass made contact with his groin.

"Why?" he whispered, and buried his face in the side of her neck facing him and gently sucked on the skin below her ear. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he teased while stroking her back.

She didn't answer immediately, only releasing a small whimper as she moved her hips ever so slightly against Bellamy's burning crotch.

"Very funny," she replied. "No, I don't."

"Then what's the problem?" Bellamy asked again, kissing her neck.

"I watched you grow up for one thing," she mumbled into his hair, before grabbing onto his broad shoulders.

"So?," Bellamy grumbled, lightly bucking his hips against hers. "I'm not a kid anymore. You were my first fantasy and I have held on to that fantasy for about 10 years."

"As flattering as that may be, in my mind you were still a scrawny teenager until I saw you at Starbucks today." Abby had raised her head up again, looking at Bellamy, a look of concern mixed with lust on her face.

Bellamy smirked and reached around her head to remove her hair clip, her hair consequently falling around her face in waves, the smell of her shampoo enveloping them. Bellamy's eyes became a little clouded before he spoke.

"I have grown in all areas since you last saw me 6 years ago, Dr. Griffin." Bellamy squeezed her nipple tighter. "Like I told you, I've learned a lot. I'm not that scrawny teenager anymore who didn't know what to do with his erections when they came on. I'm not that kid anymore who almost came every time you touched him, or you bent over..." He paused. "Although, you still have quite the effect on me."

Bellamy paused for just a second to grind his bulge into Dr. Griffin, her head once again dropping down next to his as her hips reflexively pushed back against him.

"And your point?" she half moaned.

"My point, Dr. Griffin, is that I know what to do with my erections now. And we are two grown adults who are attracted to each other and turned on, so why shouldn't we make use of this situation?" Bellamy, in fact, felt about ready to explode as he felt the rhythmic movements of Dr. Griffin's hips in his hands and on his groin.

Abby had made her decision. Her head came up beside his and within moments her lips were on his, her hands caressing his hair. Bellamy kissed her back strongly and with purpose, darting his tongue into her mouth and intertwining it with hers, feeling her hot breath on his face.

His hips bucked again as he thought about the sight they would have given if someone walked in. The proper English doctor frantically grinding on a young former patient.

Dr. Griffin moaned again as she felt his hips slam into her ass and drew back from the kiss.

"Not a word of this... to anyone, do you understand me, Bellamy? It would be a scandal in this town."

Bellamy could not tear his eyes of off her as she sat on him, hair slightly tousled, red blotches on her neck, her face red with excitement and he nodded quickly before drawing her back in for another kiss.

Dr. Griffin pulled back from the kiss soon and Bellamy was almost disappointed until he realized that her fingers were at his belt now, pulling at the buckle and releasing the buttons on his pants. He could only gasp as Dr. Griffin shot him a seductive glance before sliding her hand into his underwear, past his pubic hair, and around his rock hard dick.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed as Dr. Griffin slowly started running her fingers along the length of his shaft, licking her lips.

She smiled at him. "You're not the only one who knows how to handle an erection." She giggled as his dick twitched in her hand.

Bellamy was in heaven and as much as he wanted a blowjob from her, he wanted to fuck her even more and he wasn't sure how long he would last with her soft hands wrapped around him.

He grabbed onto Dr. Griffin's hips and, with a yelp and laugh from her, flipped her so she was lying on her stomach underneath him now.

"You're gonna have to show me those skills later," he growled as he reached around her waist to unbutton her slacks, slowly sliding them off of her ass and pulling them down her legs.

As soon as they were off, one of Abby's hands snuck around the underside of her body. As she slowly started playing with herself, her ass raised up and down off the examination table. She moaned lightly and Bellamy's dick twitched yet again at the sight presented to him.

He hurriedly took his jeans and underwear off before he was behind her again, pulling Dr. Griffin's hand away from her groin. As calmly as he could manage, he slid her panties down to her knees and pushed her thighs apart, for the first time having a clear view of her dripping wet pussy.

Bellamy slowly let his fingers travel over her asshole, making Dr. Griffin quiver, before inserting two fingers into her, curling them up at the top and moving them around inside of her while using his thumb to press down on her clit. Dr. Griffin moaned loudly as she bucked her hips into his hand, rotating her ass to get herself off on his fingers.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Bellamy asked, out of breath, as he slowly removed his fingers. He positioned himself behind her before she could answer.

"God, yes," she moaned and they groaned in unison as Bellamy pushed inside of her, filling her almost completely. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly a few times before grabbing onto Dr. Griffin's hips and slamming into her faster and with more force.

Dr. Griffin's moans were indicating that she was already nearing an orgasm and when her walls spasmed around Bellamy moments later, he couldn't hold back anymore and shot his semen deep inside his former pediatrician.

They both collapsed next to each other and laid still for a few moments before Bellamy's dick started growing inside of Dr. Griffin's pussy again. She gasped in surprise, then grinned as she slowly contracted her walls around him, speeding up the process significantly. As soon as he was hard again, Bellamy started moving his hips slowly, enjoying the closeness to Dr. Griffin.

He quickly pulled out of her to get into a missionary position before he reentered her tight channel and leaned down to kiss her lips, before traveling down her cleavage. Abby uttered a delighted moan and started unbuttoning her blouse, button by button, revealing her black lace bra. Bellamy took this opportunity to latch onto the exposed flesh, eventually pulling down the cups of her bra to envelop her nipple, while he slowly moved inside of her. Bellamy looked at Dr. Griffin's face in wonder.

"I never thought I'd get to do this."

"Oh, trust me, I didn't think you'd get to do this either, yet here we are," she grinned.

Bellamy drew back his hips to push into her harder, watching her face twitch and her tongue snake out across her lips as she gasped.

"You're fucking hot, you know that?" he whispered.

"I've been told." She giggled underneath him.

Now it was Bellamy's turn to grin as he kept moving torturingly slow.

Abby groaned. "Please... faster."

Bellamy groaned as he sped up, not only going faster but deeper as well.

"Ah, fuck... just like that, deeper... yesss."

Bellamy watched her closely as he went as hard and deep as he could, almost cumming himself as he watched Dr. Griffin's breasts move with every push before she grabbed onto them and then came.

Her eyes closed first as she arched her back and Bellamy ground his stomach into her clit as he watched her face contort in pure pleasure. As Dr. Griffin was nearing the end of her orgasm, Bellamy shot his second load of the night into her, both of them moaning loudly as they mashed their hips against each other one last time before stopping their movements. All Bellamy could hear was their combined breathing and the blood pounding in his ears as he lifted himself up.

"How long are you staying in town for, again?" Abby asked, still a little out of breath.

"About a week, although I could probably stay longer if I had a good reason," Bellamy replied, reaching out to stroke her thigh.

"Is this good enough of a reason for you?" Abby asked with a smile and twirled her hair around her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
